My Destiny, Your Destiny, Our Destiny
by Vader275
Summary: Just put it here randomly. But is well good I think !
1. Chapter 1

**MY DESTINY, YOUR DESTINY, OUR DESTINY**

This is a story of how I ran from Death.

This is a story of how I rejected Life.

This is a story of how I can speak to Angels.

This is a story of why I chose not to.

This is a story of how I can speak to Devils.

This is a story of how I listened.

This is a story of my undying love for people.

This is a story of my happiness that Death exists.

This is a story of why Death makes me tremble with fear.

This is a story of why Death fears me.

This is a story of egg timers.

This is a story of grief.

This is a story of woe.

This is a story of fear.

This is a story of rejoice.

This is a story of what I fear most.

This is a story of my destiny.

This is a story of your destiny.

This is a story of our destiny…

And our undying love.

This is my story.

This is your story.

This is our story.

I write this not in Death, not in Life, but somewhere in between.

One day, Angels and Devils, Life and Death, will wage a war.

Until that day, read my story.


	2. Angels and Demons

**CHAPTER 1**

**ANGELS AND DEMONS**

'Angles, Demons, Angels, Demons, Angels, Demons, Demons, Demons, Demons!!!'

"AAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH" I had screamed. My nightmares. I'd been having them for nights. Fortnights. I couldn't control my dreams anymore. Not like I used to. They were coming closer. The Angels and the Demons. They were different, yet so similar. The Angels wanted power, the Demons wanted power. The Angels wanted to kill some people and the Demons the same. Only, neither wanted to kill people. No, only Death wanted to kill people. Him and enemy, Life, were so different. Yet their servants, Angels and Demons, were as similar as you can get without being the same.

I had looked at the clock. Stupid of me. It had been broken ever since the week before when my brother, Sam, had fallen on it. I had known for well it wasn't 9:27 am. I had turned on my TV and muted it. It had been 1:43am.

That's when it all went wrong. I had gone downstairs to get a drink of water. Standing outside the window had been an Angel. I had frozen on the spot. I remember turning around and I half expected what I saw. A Demon. A big gulp. A booming laugh. I hadn't expected that. Surely Mum and her boyfriend Graham would wake up soon. I had looked into the eyes of the Demon and at once I had known it was true. They were dead. So was Sam. My eyes had filled with tears and my heart rage and anger. Then he came down the stairs.


	3. Death

**CHAPTER 2**

**DEATH**

He came down the stairs. A black cloak drawn tightly over him. By the looks of things I had guessed that his Man-Scythe was as tall as him and a body again. Each step had been a slow, purposeful step. Death had been just steps away from me. The Demon, with his fiery eyes a powerful, strong body had been blocking most of my view from Death. Everything had been silent. I had felt strange. The air had gone thick. I dared not turn around to the Angel. His or her (I couldn't tell at that point), white wings and pure white gown. The Demon shifted left and I stared into the eye-_sockets_ of Death. He had no eyes. There was just a hollow darkness. He had no tongue. Just teeth and a hole. His long bony hands _were_ just bones. He was just a skeleton. He was empty, merciless and cruel. Yet sad.

"Well done my love," he had said "You must be Jack, yes?"

"Why?" I had replied.

"Are you?" Came the silky, harsh voice.

"Yes" I hadn't been able to stop myself from answering.

"Listen, Jack, you must understand"

"I already understand, you killed them, they're dead!" I had interrupted.

"I didn't want to have to. It's my job. In their egg timer, the sand had run out, their time was up. Other than your brother's it was smashed. I don't know how…"

"Oh, don't you now???" Came a light, quizzical voice.


	4. Life

**CHAPTER 4**

**LIFE**

Down the stairs he had come. A blinding white light around him. A long mane of pure, white hair flowed down his shoulders and back to hip height. His electric blue eyes were still and unmoving like statue in Trafalgar Square. He was awesome, yet terrifying. I had stood in awe as he came down the stairs, but when the words "Don't you now", spilled from his mouth, I _thought_ I knew what he was going to say next. But I was wrong. So dearly wrong. For as I charged at him, I had felt a metallic blade against my chest. And it hadn't been the Man-Scythe. No. He had drawn his own sword. Then he spoke.

"I am Life"

"Yet you nearly killed me" I had replied, "And you had smashed the egg timer of my brother's"

"Me??? No, no, no." He had exclaimed. "I watched it happen, but I didn't smash it"

"Then--" He had cut across me.

"It was him, against my orders" I had seen him pointing to the Angel outside the window. I had turned around, and an electric bolt had flown across my head and killed the Angel.

"Surprise, surprise. It was one _your_ folk. Not so lively now are you? Mwahahahahaha" Came the low booming voice of the Demon.

"Silence you!!!" And another bolt of electricity from Life. I hadn't been able to see Death, he had gone. Fled. 'Coward' I had thought. I had turned around, and Life had gone. But I wasn't alone. Death crept from the shadows.

"I know what you were thinking. Maybe, I am a bit of a coward. Those Angels. Evil buggers. I am sorry for the loss of your brother but it was in the job description that I inherited from my father. And yes, I killed my own father. I was just wondering… Umm, would you care to be my apprentice???"


End file.
